the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda 3/Credits
Full credits for Kung Fu Panda 3. Logos Opening Closing THE END Jack Black Bryan Cranston Dustin Hoffman Angelina Jolie J. K. Simmons Seth Rogen Lucy Liu David Cross Kate Hudson James Hong Randall Duk Kim and Jackie Chan Directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson Alessandro Carloni Produced by Melissa Cobb, p.g.a. Written by Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Executive Producers Mike Mitchell Guillermo del Toro Executive Producers La Peikang Li Ruigang Co-Producer Jeff Hermann Co-Producers Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Music by Hans Zimmer Edited by Clare Knight, ACE Production Designer Raymond Zibach Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Edwards Head of Character Animation Dan Wagner Head of Story Philip Craven Head of Layout Damon O'Beirne Art Director Max Boas Character Designer Nico Marlet Production Manager Daniela Mazzucato Animation Supervisors Ludovic Bouancheau Rodolphe Guenoden Willy Harber Philippe Le Brun Jason Reisig William Salazar Alexis Wanneroy Animation Supervisor, Oriental DreamWorks Chung Nin Chan Head of Lighting Michael Necci Lighting Supervisors Max Bruce Igor Lodeiro Gabriel Portnof Raju Vaidya Pablo Valle Liang-Yuan Wang Modeling Supervisor Jason C. Turner Surfacing Supervisor Wes Burian Matte Painting Supervisor Adam J. Ely Supervising Technical Director Robert Armstrong Head of Effects Alessandro Ongaro Character Effects Supervisor Nathan Fok Crowds Supervisor Spencer Knapp Character Technical Director Supervisor Kevin Rodgers Final Layout Supervisor Richard Shiba Stereography Willem V. Drees Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Oriental DreamWorks Supervision Digital Supervisor Dagan Potter Production Manager Michelle Jurado Staphylas Supervising Technical Director Eli Bocek-Rivele Asset Supervisor Sabrina M. Reigel Matte Painting Supervisor Danny Janevski Character Effects Supervisor Kyle Wood Supervising Sound Editors/Sound Designers Ethan Van der Ryn Erik Aadahl Re-Recording Mixers Paul Massey D.M. Hemphill Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt DreamWorks Animation Presents In association with China Film Co., Ltd. Oriental DreamWorks Zhong Ming You Ying Film Crawl Art Consultant Director Teng Huatao Chinese Adaptation by Ding Ding Cast Additional Voices Kung Fu Choreography by Rodolphe Guenoden Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, Oriental DreamWorks, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Story DreamWorks Animation Story Artists Guy Bar'ely Rodolphe Guenoden Rune Bennicke Alice Herring Cilo Chiang Tom Owens Joe Crawford Catherine Yuh Rader Derek Drymon Simon Wells Gray Graham David Wolter Additional Story Artists Peter Chung Maggie Kang Robert Koo Joe Pitt Andrew James Ross Le Tang Production Coordinators Jake Isaacs Laura Kenar Irina Caudra Story Oriental DreamWorks Editorial DreamWorks Animation Editorial Oriental DreamWorks Art Department DreamWorks Animation Art Department Oriental DreamWorks Character Technical Direction DreamWorks Animation Character Technical Directors Zsoka Barkacs Stephen Candell Megha Nataraj Davalath Peter Farson Mauro Giacomazzo Zhuo Fan Huang Yukinori Inagaki Li-Lian Ku de Brunier Jeff Light Cara Christeson Malek Koji Morihiro Stephan Osterburg Nico Sanghrajka Alan Weider Character Technical Direction Oriental DreamWorks Modeling DreamWorks Animation Modeling Oriental DreamWorks Production Supervisors Andrea Sorset Sijie Xiang Modeling Lead Fang Zheng Modelers Cao Qi Jun Gu Su Qian Xiao Xu Chu Ren Jie De Qiang Yan Zi Yue Yuan Production Coordinator Megan Lu Surfacing DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor G. Mark Fitzgerald Surfacing Lead Brandi Johnson Surfacing Artists Benjamin Lippert Jeannie "Yip" Cho John McLaughlin Cameron Taylor David Valdez Surfacing Oriental DreamWorks Surfacing Lead Zhiyang Rong Surfacers Bao Jiang Ping Guoqiang Chen Ge Feng Mia Liu Jia Zhai Steam Bian Yu Zhen Chen Dong Liang Li Wen Yan Ying Zhang Ran Zhuang Additional Surfacers Xi Qi Huang Kang Wang Jiang Hua Yang Chao Jun Zhang Zhu Shu Hua Production Coordinator Megan Lu Layout DreamWorks Animation Rough Layout Artists Brittany Biggs Dorian Bustamante Darrin Butts Alessandro Ceglia Michael Comfort Jon Gutman Hamilton Lewis Jason McDade John McInnis Matthew Schmidt Cameron Sonerson Pamela B. Stefan Andrew Titcomb Craig Van Dyke Additional Rough Layout Artists Alex Beaty Yong Duk Jhun Matthew K. Lee Chris Stover Tyler Reed Thomson Final Layout Set Dressing Artist Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Final Layout Artists Ted Boyke Juan Gonzalez Josh LaBrot Brian Riley Steven E. Sorensen Animation DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Production Supervisor Clint W. Heidorn Character Lead Animators Animators TBA Animation Oriental DreamWorks Production Supervisor Animators Hsi Wen Chen Tao Feng Yin He Hao Xuan Liang Yan Bin Shen Sun Hong Johnny Xiao Hua Cheng Zhang Shu Han Zhong Yi Ning Chen Kuan He Hu Jia Jun Cheng Zhen Pan Shen Yan Xiang Feifei Wang Tse Chi Shing Dylan Zhang Qing Qing Zhu Yun Kun Du Yi He Yi Kong Donghai Ru Shu Gang Song Xiao Guang Wang Yang Yang Jianfeng Zang Mark Zhang Wei Chi Zhu Character Effects DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Production Supervisor Michael Lynn Character Effects Leads Joong Ryang Choi Uma Havaligi Michael Juarez Character Effects Artists Raj Kiran Bhandari Kevin Carney Cassi Brandon Clayton Christabel Dcruz Jason Doss Monika Erande Marcus Erbar Sean Fernandes I-Chia Hsu Joseph William Hughes II Saket Khare John T. Lee Matthew Leishman Christopher Michael Bapi Modak Mathias Rodriguez Srinidgi Seshadri Amy Zoe Shimano-Rembuskos Andy Silvestri Joe Ark Sun M. Shiv Sundar H. Dante Tantoco Eric Warren Jason P. Weber Ron Williams Jinnah Eleonore Yu Kulla Additional Character Effects Artists Jacob "JC" Chacko Wes Chilton Oliver "Olee" Finkelde Landon Gray Varun Krishnan P.K. Livingstone Jr. Celambarasan Ramasamy Andy Romine Character Effects Oriental DreamWorks Character Effects Artists Chan Yuk Ting Cheng Jian Wen Kang Xiao Cheng Yi Shan Xiao Min Wan Wu Xiaoyu Bin Chen Guo Shichao Bolun Li July Tang Nana Wang Xu Yangyang Yu Mu Hua Crowds DreamWorks Animation Production Supervisor Michael Lynn Agent Developer David Bazelon Crowd Artists Kent Chan Todd Zullo Cycle Lead Animator David Polk Cycle Animators Alberto Corral Megan Kreiner Scott Raymond Production Coordinator Jessica Forer Effects DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Production Supervisor Andrew Richmond Effects Sequence Leads Jeff Budsberg Louis Flores Carl Hooper Jason Mayer Matt Titus Can Yuksel Effects Artists TBA Additional Effects Artists Usama Ghufran Santosh Khedkar Bob Kopinsky James Littlejohn Rahul Mullick Pradeep Mynam Effects Oriental DreamWorks Effects Lead Pei-Zhi Huang Effects Artists Chia-Chun Lin Ming Shi Dominic Zhu Tron Niu Yak Jia Zuo Xing Jin Zhongwei Lighting DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Lighting Artists TBA Technical Direction DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Lead Technical Director Pranay Patel Additional Lead Technical Director Jaskirat Singh Jassal Technical Directors Michael Amorozo Prethish Bhasuran Garrett Broussard Hannah Christensen Rebecca Fletcher Shaila Haque Esan Mand Michael Meckler Spencer Miller Elizabeth Muhm Henna Nandwani Colleen O'Hagan Geoff Parkhill Steve Petterborg Kurt Phillips Kaitlin Pollock Mark Sandell Tim Schneider Indraneel Srivastava Nigel W. Tierney Sakshi Verma Ting Ting Wu Additional Technical Directors Matias Codesal Chris Gibson Narendra Kumar Navpreet Kaur Pawar Tannaz Sassooni Jon Shih Brent R. Williams Technical Direction Oriental DreamWorks Lead Technical Directors Ho Tsun Chuen Ma Jun Technical Directors Raistlin Chen Arjun Thekkummadathil Richard Lei Jenny Fong Chen Qu Huang Victor Qin Wang Bin Production Coordinator Blander Zhang Matte Painting DreamWorks Animation Matte Painters Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Pamela Hobbs Kristi Valk Sun Yoon Matte Painting Compositor Marla Tanigawa Production Coordinator Danielle Duran Matte Painting Oriental DreamWorks 2D Sequence Production DreamWorks Animation Image Finaling DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Image Finaling Artists Michael James Baula Jay Caguioa Sarahjane Javelo Chase Karla Curby Girish Haryani John Helton Stephen Mallia Charana Mapatuna Marco Marquez Damon Martinez Nathaniel Rodriguez Siam Shukoor Radhakrishna Sundararaj Melanie Rose Tucker Eduardo Rodriguez Rakesh Venugopalan Travis Wheat Production Coordinator Polina Pavlovsky Herrera Production Post Production ADR Group Ava Acres Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Eva Bella Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Carter Hastings Bridget Hoffman Sherry Hursey Logan Kishi Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Megan Richie Michelle Ruff Carter Sand Mariel Sheets Mia Sinclair Jenness Warren Sroka Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert Lynnanne Zager DreamWorks Animation International Dubbing Team Debra K. Chinn Scott McCarthy Jorge A. Fernandez Annalisa Rinaldi Susanne Robbins Post Production Facilities Provided by DreamWorks Animation and 20th Century Fox Studios Music TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management TBA Oriental DreamWorks Studio Management DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for DreamWorks' Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation Computing Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, Oriental DreamWorks, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Chief Technology Officer Lincoln Wallen Head of Animation Technology, DreamWorks Animation & Chief Technology Officer, Oriental DreamWorks Derek Chan Head of Technology, Film & TV Jeffrey Wike Technology Executive Kate Swanborg Research and Development TBA Digital Operations TBA Technology Management Technology Managers Lori A. Arntzen Sarah Counnas Harbor Peoples Rob Sherwood Technology Supervisors Ariel Marie Cowell Jessica Garcia Technology Coordinators Teny Rebecca Akay Chris de Zorzi Dan Malone Kyle Stephens Administrative Assistants Meg Brown Kimberly Henshaw Darlene A. Medina Linda Catherine Powers Marie Scanlan Pam Waterman Oriental DreamWorks Animation Technology Oriental DreamWorks Pipeline Team Director of Pipeline Greg Wuller Principal Engineers Robyn Rindge • David Young Pipeline Engineers Peter Capelluto Hermann Chong Jordan Hueckstaedt Sean Looper Joshua Miller Oriental DreamWorks Digital Operations Director of Digital Operations Samuel Nair Naidu Buyyala Carol Li Andrew Zhu Rachel Huang Janus Zhang Boyuan Chen Si Yue Gu Daly Zhang Sinux Shen Qing Ma He He E. Michael Brown Carol L. Shimabukuro Choy Chris Chen Kun Zhao Sandirena Xiao Chun Shi James Xiao Oriental DreamWorks Research & Development Director of Research & Development Nafees Bin Zafar Jing Xiang Li Woosuck Hong Gang Wang Kevin Sun Gene Lin Xiaolei Qiu Administration Dean Bruggeman Kevin Engle Jennifer Frey Sam Hinton Beth Jankus Carole Sue Lipman Sue Harrison Marchant Grace Marrufo Debbie O'Keeffe Joe Park Michele Reed Tim Rehling Cristina Schweitzer Julie Sherwood Leeanne Stevens The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Development Mehdi Alavi Amie Karp Chris Kuser Patrick Mullen Damon Ross TBA Oriental DreamWorks Business and Legal Affairs Crystal Xia Wen Jie Fu Tingting Chen Lucy Yu Oriental DreamWorks Consumer Products Frank Zhu Yuan Wang Lelay Zhao Yab Wang Fanesa Liu Pc Xu Suky Zhao Vennisa Zhu Yan Mao Kimi Dai Fresh Zhang Liz Shen Ada Feng Nancy Jiang Yan Zhou Oriental DreamWorks Development Peilin Chou Portia Xin Justinian Huang Liang Huang Lulu Zhao Jessica Cheng Ruo Bing Zhao Frank Jiang Susan Xu Angus Ning Hong Ding Ellen Xie Grace Liu Yuyu Yang Brenda Bao Johnny Tian Oriental DreamWorks Education Lois Liu Yang Jiang Daisy Tang Panzer Pan Jie Li Oriental DreamWorks Executive Assistants Helen Tao • Xin Wu Oriental DreamWorks Facilities & Shared Services Sissi Cheng Chloe Zhou Asher Liu Luna Wang Oriental DreamWorks Finance Accounting & Operations James Ng Sammy He Yama Zou Coco Xi Wendy Hong Cheryl Wang Kevin Zhao Danyan Fei Kathy Li Nancy Zong Hilary Cao Qing Xia Sean Han Jackson Wong Jose He Albert Yang Sammi Zhou Christine Zhuang Oriental DreamWorks Human Resources Cindy Zhou Vincent Chua Wei Chi Stella Mao Lydia Jiang Faye We Christie Zhang Jiayu Zheng Lulu Yuan Amanda Wang Jocelyn Chen Joy Tjan Travy Huang Oriental DreamWorks Marketing Joanna Hu Wang Xiaoyu Janet Jiang Kitty Jiang Iris Xu Rachel Zhao Mandy Dong Oriental DreamWorks Marketing & Distribution Kitty Xu Missing Zhou Jin Ping Tian Eva Zhang Sharob Huang Joseph Zhang Yiqian Le Lisa Wu Peggy Zhu Cici Li Yanfeng Zhou Rongdi Xiong Julia Lin Laura Li Mel Huang Calvin Chen Mors Yang Hui E Xu Qing Xin Zhang Shu Han Yang Nan Wu Harper Zheng Judy Zhu Adan Zhao Wenjie Zhang Jiajun Liang Sherry Xu Huanfeng Wei Alex Zhao Michelle Fan Sean Wei Lohas Zhang Chengxiang Zhou Christie Deng Hongtao Bai Krystal Lin Berry Zhuo Chan Liu Future Li Camille Huang Yu Pei Special Thanks Bill Damaschke Conrad Vernon Tom McGrath Walt Dohrn In Memory of Nancy Bernstein Songs "Also Sprach Zarathustra" Written by Richard Strauss "Score includes portions of I'm So Sorry" Performed by Imagine Dragons Written by Daniel Reynolds, Daniel Sermon, Benjamin McKee and Daniel Platzman "Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time)" Written by Carl Douglas Produced by Al Clay Performed by Shanghai Roxi Musical Studio Choirs and Metro Voices, London "Kung Fu Fighting" Written by Carl Douglas Performed by The Vamps Produced by The Vamps The Vamps appear courtesy of Virgin EMI Records and Global Entertainment "Try" Lyrics by Vincent Fang and Celeste Syn Music by Patrick Brasca Performed by Patrick Brasca featuring Jay Chou Production supervised by Jay Chou Produced by Hans Chen and Josh Lo Co-Produced by Al Clay Courtesy of JVR Music International Ltd. Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation Soundtrack Available on Sony Classical Copyright © 2016 DreamWorks Animation LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits